


Spoonman

by Jukebox Hero (LucysPromDress)



Series: A Little Bit of Destiel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baking, Brief Mentions Of Foot Lovins, Domestic, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucysPromDress/pseuds/Jukebox%20Hero
Summary: Cas is baking for a bake sale, Dean has a sweet tooth. It's a bad mix.*Part of the 30 Day OTP -- Destiel Drabble Challenge!**All works are stand-alone unless noted.





	Spoonman

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 prompt is 'bake together'.  
> I'm too wordy for 1000 words or less, but I try!  
> Kudos are always welcome and make my day if you enjoyed reading!

“Mm, God, Dean,” Cas said, biting his bottom lip and looking down at the top of his boyfriend’s head. “I knew I should have kept baking by myself.”

Dean glanced up at Cas but didn’t say anything, mouth full and working like it was. He tried to take too much at once, and he had very nearly gagged, but he was a glutton for punishment. The way it felt on his tongue, the rich taste. It was meant to be savored slowly and in bulk. He was going to hell for gluttony, but he didn’t care, this was worth it. And he was going to get his damn fill.

Cas’ pie filling was heaven, and when he made the apple filling with the cinnamon and the sugar — the perfect amounts of each — the little shavings of apple that melted into the mixture as it was cooking and some secret ingredient that Dean didn’t know but loved anyway, he couldn’t resist taking a spoonful of it. Usually when he took that spoonful he would run to the bedroom to enjoy it, but today — today he’d been caught red-handed and had to eat it fast, which resulted in his surprise bump into Cas and the — luckily — nearly cool filling off of the stove and spilling the contents on Cas’ bare feet.

Yeah, he was fucking gonna eat this — as he cleaned Cas’ feet. He couldn’t even apologize with the spoon jammed in his mouth, so he was just silent, looking up sheepishly, and using a formerly clean dishtowel to clean the goo from his boyfriend’s feet.

“Don’t lick my feet,” Cas continued to watch Dean, laughter coloring his voice.

Dean pulled the spoon from his mouth. Now that was an idea. He had licked these feet before when they weren’t covered in delicious delicious, and now that they were…

“I’m not, calm down. You must think I was raised in a barn or something.”

This morning he had smelled Cas in their kitchen baking and cooking things since very early before the sun even rose; there was a bake sale or something going on and Dean was determined to sleep through Cas making the sweet things he was donating, but that was impossible. With those delightful smells creeping under the closed door and tickling his nose for hours, Dean had finally found himself on his feet and in the shower, trying to resist whatever it was his boyfriend was making. When he got out of the shower though he could smell the unmistakable scent of cinnamon and nutmeg simmering and that was it. Unless he was wearing a new cologne that made Dean’s mouth water, apple pie was on the menu.

Son of a bitch.

Gaining twenty pounds was in his future, it was his fate, but he deserved it for dating a man who owned a bakery.

He had gone in the kitchen with a bright smile and a kiss for Cas on his lips, but his eyes were only for the light brown mixture bubbling slowly in the pot on the stove. Of course, Cas would let him taste it, or his favorite, have the pot to lick clean when he was done, but warm filling before it hit the crust was always the best and stealing it was more fun.

Sue him, he looked for adventure where he could find it.

“What do you need now, sweet thang?” Dean asked, handing Cas two eggs. God, he was cheesy.

“Oh, you’re helping?” Cas sounded pleased but — suspicious. He knew Dean. And he knew his love of apple pie. Still, though he gave him his list of ingredients that were placed out on the counter by the sink already so they could become room temperature so they’d be more pliable when he needed to use them.

It all lasted about fifteen minutes, tops. Dean was very helpful and a good assistant when he wasn’t tempted, but, he was tempted. And Cas left the room. He was gone a few seconds to get some cake boxes and Dean took Cas’ exit as his invitation to hurry up and sneak a spoonful of the good stuff.

Cas came back faster than Dean had expected, and instead of going to the bedroom to savor his spoils, Dean shoved the warm spoon into his mouth and tried to run, but bumped Cas, who bumped the cooling pot and knocked it off of the stove. He bumped Dean back and Dean nearly deep throated the spoon as Cas’ feet were covered in warm goo.

And here we are.

After Dean cleaned Cas’ feet off completely (he insisted and did give them a mini tongue bath like he had wanted to, and he was determined to finish licking Cas later when his mood wasn’t annoyed) he was banished to the backyard and given the task of cutting the grass and watering the garden. By the time he heard Cas slam the trunk of his car closed after he had loaded the baked goods, Dean was lying in his hammock, dozing lazily in the shade. Grass still uncut. Garden still not watered.

“I didn’t have time to redo a pie so I made a lot of cookies instead,” Cas’ voice came from above him, and Dean cracked an eye to look at him. “You’re the Tasmanian Devil in the kitchen, but I still left some cookies for you on the counter.” He leaned down and kissed Dean’s forehead and smoothed back his hair.

“Where’s the rest of the stuff that was in the pot?”

Cas rolled his eyes and straightened up. “Next to the cookies. I thought you might want some dipping sauce.”

“That’s not what I was thinking of using it for,” Dean waggled his eyebrows at Cas’ retreating back, and winking when Cas turned around and gave him a look. “Hurry back, Cas.”


End file.
